Kretorn, The True Demon King
by Uzumaki-Demon
Summary: I haven't read the whole series yet so i don't know how Goku and Vegeta get brought back to life so this is how i think it could happen. There is a new enemy that earths fighters will soon have to face, who claims he is a true demon king!
1. Chapter 1

Kretorn, The True Demon King.

Kretorn is a demon born in a similar manner to Janemba. He travelled to earth by accident after he blew up the planet where he was currently residing. He summoned an army of demons to enslave earth so he could slowly terrorize and capture the rest of the universe

"The world is in danger and we need to save it!" Gohan shouted at Piccolo. "Not a chance, we don't know what the side-effects of a cross-species fusion could be!" There was a rumble and the ground shook. "Please Mr. Piccolo, Gotenks and Gogeta are already out there fighting the army of demons that Kretorn summoned!" "I said no so we aren't doing it, if we join the fray we can support those who are already fighting." "We can support them but we can't win! At best we will have a stalemate until we tire enough for them to defeat us!" "Fine, but we will never do it again once the threat has passed!"


	2. Kretorn, The True Demon King: Chapter 1

King Kai was bored. Since Goku and Vegeta decided to use the fusion technique to become Gogeta and find a loophole with the fact that Gogeta, since he hadn't been brought back with the dragon balls, can be brought back to life, were both back in the land of the living. Since the only people he had for company were Bubbles and Gregory, he was incredibly bored. Goku was alive again but nothing exciting was happening on earth. King Kai knew this was good but he still wanted to see some action, for the love of all things good and evil, he wanted to see something exciting. Just as he was thinking this there was a sound like a thousand thunder claps and the ground shook. "K-K-King Kai, what was that?" asked Gregory, with a quiver in his voice. "I don't know, but you can bet anything that it beats sitting around, twiddling my thumbs for the rest of eternity." He flew of followed by Gregory and Bubbles. He thought it would be a good idea to tell Goku just in case whatever this thing was made its way to earth. _"Goku can you hear me?" "Haha, long time no speak King Kai! What's the problem?" "I don't know yet, but I'm checking it out now, make sure you and the others are ready to fight, just in case, ok?" "Got it King Kai, let me know if anything happens. Seeya!" _"Oh boy, he is going to get into some trouble not even he can get out of one day."

Goku ran into the kitchen were Goten and Gohan were sitting. "Guys, get dressed for battle, it may just be King Kai's paranoia talking, but we better be ready, just in case, got it? Gohan, get Piccolo and tell him to be ready, Goten, you go get Vegeta and Trunks. I'll let Krillin and the others know." All of a sudden, Chi-Chi burst in "My boys are not fighting if they have not done the dishes, finished their homework and cleaned their rooms!" "Yes, they are Chi-Chi, remember Janemba?" It was Piccolo. "Y-Yes, why?" "It happened again so we need to stop it." Goten then started waving his hand in the air. "Yes?" "Uh…how do you know?" "Kami had brilliant observational skills. Any other questions? No, good, go get dressed."

"Sir, what do you know about the creation of demons?" Looking back at Gregory King Kai replied. "Unfortunately, next to nothing apart from that it is an incredibly ba…" THUD! King Kai reeled taking in what he had just collided with. It was about the same height as Vegeta in his Great Ape form, with red skin, like Jeice of the Ginyu Force, a scorpion's tail, a large bushy beard like Santa an horns like a ram. "Okay, not going to lie, more than slightly scared." "A-a-a-agreed, Sir." "Who would you be then?" "Why, I am Kretorn, the ruler and accidental destroyer of the planet Jetrus. King of demons." _"Goku, I am going to try stop him from heading towards Earth, he can probably sense your-" _"ACH! Let me go you monster!" "So Earth is my next destination? I shall let my minions kill the inhabitants so I can have a new headquarters to rule the universe from." With that he broke King Kai's neck and tossed him aside to begin his journey to Earth.


End file.
